Dos mundos chocan
by tundershadowsasuke
Summary: El equipo 7 junto a el equipo de avatar se juntaran para pelear contra un Jefe que unio a ninjas renegados y maestros agua, tierra, fuego y aire para dominar el mundo, pero Naruto junto a sus nuevos amigos lo imperdiran
1. Chapter 1

Dos mundos chocan

capitulo 1

Amanecia en Konoha todos los ninjas y habitantes de la aldea se preparaban para sus actividades habituales y en el departamento de cierto rubio imperactivo que se encontraba con la cabeza en el suelo con los pies a aire y con la baba saliendole por la boca, el chico era Naruto Uzumaki un chico inperactivo, escandaloso, torpe, tambien se mete en problemas y es muy inpulsivo, pero fuera de eso Naruto es un chico fuerte, so ador y alegre.

?: Ayyyyy Naruto Hasta cuando planea dormir este chico?

Y de una patada tiro por completo a Naruto de la cama, el rubio sobandose la cabeza mientras estaba acostado en el suelo miro a quien lo tiro de su cama y se enojo.

Naruto: Porque rayos hiso eso Kakashi-sensei?  
Kakashi: Solo te derperte, Que tiene de malo?  
Naruto: Vaya forma de despertar, bueno Para que me quiere sensei?  
Kakashi: Nesecito que vayas a buscar a Sasuke y a Sakura, de seguro se quedaron despiertados haciendo cosistas casi toda la noche Naruto: KAKASHI-SENSEI, NO NESECITO MAS INFORMACION!  
Kakashi: Que tiene que lo diga?  
Naruto: Creo que el Teme tiene rason, deje de leer esos libros del ero-sennin Kakashi: Ya mejor vistete y ve a buscarlos tenemos una mision Naruto: Ya voy, ya voy

Mientras Naruto se vestia, en una casa que parecia mansion estaban dos personas abrazadas y que solo les tapaba una sabana ya que estaban desnudos por lo que habia pasado anoche, el chico tenia a su chica abrazada posesibamente de la cintura a la chica pelirosa, el chico era Sasuke Uchiha, el era un chico serio, amargado y muy distante, pero hace solo 4 meses despues cuando comenzo a ser el novio de Sakura Haruno se fue suavizando y comenzo a ser mucho mas cari oso, pero cuando el dever lo amerita vuelve a ser el Sasuke de antes serio y amargado, la chica que Sasuke abrazaba como queriendo no dejarla ir, era Sakura Haruno una chica carizmatica, amable y avese bipolar, tambien es una chica muy fuerte alumna de la Hokague Tsunade, el pelinegro estaba tan comodo abrazando a su amada novia que ni queria lebantarse, pero de repente un extra o ruido se iso presente despertando a ambos jovenes.

Sasuke se paro rapidamente mostrando su escultural fisico que parecia tallado por dioses, y grasias a kami-sama que tenia puesto sus boxers.

Sasuke: Que demonios fue eso?  
Sakura: No lo se, deveriamos ir a ver Sasuke: No, ire yo Sakura: Pero...

Pero Sasuke no la dejo terminar ya que la callo con un tierno beso, y despues de casi quedarse sin aire y despues junto sus frentes y le dijo.

Sasuke: No quiero que nada malo, quedate aqui volvere Sakura: Prometelo Sasuke: Lo prometo querida vendre pronto

Y con eso ultimo le dio un fuerte abrazo y beso su frente, y asi se fue a ver el producto de ese ruido, en el camino Sasuke se encontro con Naruto dirigiendose a la salida ya que tambien habia escuchado el ruido.

Naruto: Tu tambien lo escuchaste?  
Sasuke: Si estaba con Sakura cuando lo escuche Naruto: Ya me imagino que estaban haciendo

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero eso si se sonrojo notoriamente, y Naruto se dio cuenta y comenzo a reirse a carcajadas, pero no le duro mucho ya que Sasuke le pego en la cabeza sacandole un chichon al rubio.  
Naruto: Porque lo isiste?  
Sasuke: Para que te callaras, vamos a ver que fue ese ruido Naruto: !Si vamos dattebayo

continuara... 


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

Una ves que Naruto y Sasuke salieron de la aldea, y el ruido ya no era tan grande se escuchaba casi desaperibido, Sasuke comenzo a buscar con el Sharingan que fue lo que causo el ruido, pero de repente se comienzan a escuchar que algunas personas, Sasuke levanto su mando deteniendo a Naruto.

Naruto: Que pasa Teme?

Sasuke: Escucho unas voses, manten silencio

Naruto: Voses?

Sasuke: Si ahora callate

Naruto no dijo nada solo siguio a su amigo que habia comenzado a caminar, luego de que el Uzumaki y el Uchiha caminaran tanto se detubieron a escuchar las voses mas fuertes.

?: Donde estamos?

?: No lo se, mejor vamosa a ver que encontramos

?: Si tienes rason ademas...me muerdo de hambre

?: Ademas tenemos que saber donde estamos por que aqui se ve que no es el bosque de ciudad republica

Naruto y Sasuke escucharon toda la comversacion, el Uchiha analizaba bien la situacion antes de hacer una se a a Naruto para salir de su escondite, una ves que salieron se presentaron frente a los resien llegados.

Naruto: Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aqui?

Sasuke: Calmate, yo me encargo

?: Quienes son ustede dos?

Sasuke: Yo hare las preguntas y ustedes responderan Entendido?

?: Y que si no lo hacemos?

Sasuke: Mejor no me proboquen

Naruto: Sasuke, calmate no querras hacer algo que despues te arrepientas amigo

Sasuke: Esta bien, primero quienes son ustedes?

?: Bueno mi nombre es Korra y ellos son mis amigos Mako, Bolin,Asami, Tensing y ella es beifong

Sasuke: Bien, Que hacen por las afueras del bosque de Konoha?

Bolin: Konoha?

Naruto: Si, es nuestra aldea

Korra: Nunca escuchamos de una aldea llamada Konoha?

Naruto: Ya no importa, de donde vienen?

Asami: Nosotros venimos de ciudad republica Naruto: Nosotros nunca escuchamos de ciudad republica?

Sasuke: No importa, vendran con nosotros

Korra: Como que iremos con ustedes?

Sasuke: Vamos con la Hokague ella sabra que hacer con ustedes

Bolin: Pero...

Naruto: Mejor haganle caso no querran verlo enojado

Todos: Esta bien vamos 


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3

Cuando Naruto, Sasuke y los amigos de Korra llegaron a la aldea, todos los habitantes se le quedaron viendo, Korra se acerco un poco a Naruto para susurrarle algo.

Korra: Tu eres, Naruto, verdad?

Naruto: Si, que pasa?

Korra: Porque los habitantes nos quedan biendo?

Naruto: No lo se, deve ser por como visten

Mako: Porque crees eso?

Naruto: Por que aqui en el mundo ninja, utilizamos trajes ninjas y estas bandas

Sasuke: Llegamos, Naruto tu encargate de ellos yo tengo que ir a casa

Naruto: Esta bien, yo los llevo con la vieja

Sasuke: Bien, adios

Y con eso ultimo Sasuke desaparecio en una nuve de humo.

Beifong: Oye, Ese chico Sasuke...

Naruto: Si, Que pasa con el?

Beifong: Me e estado fijando que en la parte trasera de su cuello tiene un dibujo como si fuera un abanico blanco y rojo

Naruto: Despues les dire que es, tenemos que ir con la vienja Tsunade

Todos: Ok vamos

Una ves que Naruto entro a la torre de la hokague se dirigio a su oficina, una ves enfrente Naruto entro.

Naruto: HOLA VIEJA TSUNADE!

Tsunade: DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI NI O INSOLENTE!

Y asi empeso la habitual pelea de Tsunade tratando de golpear a Naruto, ya que el rubio se escabullia por todos lados, Korra y los demas veian la escena con una gota en su cabeza.

Bolin: Tenemos suerte que nosotros no tenemos una mujer asi de enojona y voluptuosa

Todos sin decir nada se sonrojaron y asintieron con la cabeza, una ves que Tsunade alcanzo a Naruto lo golpeo asta sacarle muchos moretones, la rubia sin el menor resentimiento se volvio a sentar en su escritorio.

Tsunade: Bien, para que me nesecitas Naruto?

Naruto: E-esque e-el Teme y yo encontramos a estas personas a las afueras de la aldea

Tsunade: Y que espera que haga yo?

Naruto: Es la hokague tiene que decidir que hacer con ellos

Tsunade: Bien, primero tiengo que saber quienes son ustedes?

Mako: Yo soy Mako, el es mi hermano menor Bolin, y ellos son mis amigos Asami, Beifong, el consejal Tensing y ella es mi novia Korra

Tsunade: Y como fue que llegaron a la aldea?

Korra: Bueno nosotros Mako, Bolin y Asami estabamos entrenando para el campeonato de pro-control cuando no sabemos de donde aparecio un agujero y nos trajo aqui, tambien paso con Tensing y Beifong

Tsunade: Es muy poco creible pero esta bien, Shizune No sabes si quedan mas departamenos disponibles?

Shizune: Lady Tsunade, no queda ni un departamento disponible

Tsunade: Esta bien...

Shizune: Pero si no mal recuerdo el viejo barrio Uchiha esta desabitado, solo Sasuke y Sakura viven ay ademas que comparten una sola casa

Tsunade: Si tienes razon Shizune, ademas que Sasuke puede vijilarlos

Naruto: No creo que sea...

Tsunade: Ya esta decidido se quedaran en el barrio Uchiha

Naruto: (No creo que al Teme le guste mucho esto) 


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4

En el barrio Uchiha todo estaba en calma y muy tranquilo, Sasuke resien habia llegado a su casa ya que tubo que pasar a comprar un poco verduras para la cena, el Uchiha toco la puerta de su casa, unos minutos pasaron cuando Sakura le habrio la puerta y se lanzara a abrazarlo.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, porque demoraste tanto y ya descubriste que fue el ruido de esta ma ana?

Sasuke: Perdon por tardarme amor, pero pase a comprar las verduras para la cena y si cuando me dirigia a ver que fue el ruido me tope con el dobe y fui con el a ver que fue ese ruido

Sakura: Que te parece si me lo cuentas cuando hayamos cenado cielo?

Sasuke: No podria estar mas deacuerdo vamos adentro MI Sakurita

Mientras en la entrada de el barrio Uchiha estaba Naruto y el equipo avatar caminando a la casa de Sasuke, el rubio no dejaba de sudar frio ya que tenia miedo que Sasuke sea capas de despeyejarlo o algo peor, Asami se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Naruto.

Asami: Disculpa que pregunte, pero ese chico Sasuke enverdad estan violento como para que estes asi?

Naruto: M-mejor n-no preguntes...

Nadie pregunto nada mas solo estaban mirando las casa abandonadas y susias que habian en el lugar, Korra tenia curiosidad de saber que paso en el barrio ya que se fijo que habian muchas casa y que todas tenian el mismo abanico que la camiza que traia Sasuke.

Korra: Naruto, Que fue lo que paso aqui, que todas las casas estan abandonadas?

Naruto: No se como decir esto, pero hace mucho como hace 10 a os aqui hubo una masacre del clan Uchiha uno de los clanes mas poderosos de todo el mundo ninja, uno de sus integrantes mato a todos dejando a uno solo vivo

Korra: Y quien fue el que quedo vivo despues de la masacre?

Naruto: Creo que ya lo conocieron

Mako: No me digas que tu amigo es el unico sobreviviente

Naruto: Si el Teme es el eredero del clan

Todos escuchaban atentamente todo el relato de Naruto y no podian creer nada pero la prueba estaba ante sus mismos ojos.

Naruto: Bueno dejando eso de lado ya casi llegamos a la casa de Sasuke- Teme, solo les pido una cosa...

Bolin: Si, que cosa?

Naruto: Por nada del mundo jamas se atreban a hacer enojar a Sasuke

Despues de una larga caminata Naruto llego a la puerta de la casa de el Uchiha, pero el rubio no se atrevia a golpear la puerta tenia mucho miedo de que Sasuke lo mandara a volar al otro lado del mundo, Korra ya estaba por perder la pasiencia y Mako se dio cuenta asique con su mando tomo la de Korra tranquilosandola, Naruto sudando frio toco la puerta de la casa de Sasuke esperando que no lo mataran, Sasuke que estaba en la cocina con Sakura escucho que tocaban la puerta y se dirigio a abrir, una ves que el Uchiha habrio la puerta se sorprendio al ver a Naruto con cara de casi muerto y a los amigos de Korra.

Sasuke: Que hacen por aqui?

Naruto: Sasuke amigo de toda la vida mi mejor amigo!

Sasuke: Ya Naruto sueltalo que quieres?

Naruto: La vieja Tsunade quiere que Korra y los ademas se queden en tu barrio para que tambien les heches una ojeada

Sasuke no respondio pero su cara de enojo lo decia todo, no queria que perturbaran la paz de su barrio, Naruto empeso a sudar muy frio y se alejo un poco de Sasuke.

Naruto: S-Sasuke n-no te enojes...

Sasuke: Fue tu idea, eres demasiado bocon como para no quedarte callado un rato

Naruto: No fue mi...

Pero Naruto no termino de hablar ya que Sasuke de una patada mando a volar al Uzumaki asta hacerlo chocar contra un poste y dejarlo inconciente, Sasuke estaba punto de salir de la puerta de su casa pero las manos de Sakura lo detubieron.

Sakura: Amor, que pasa?

Sasuke: Tsunade quiere que ellos se queden en mi barrio y yo no quiero

Sakura: Vamos cielo solo prestales unas casa no creo que sea tan malo o si?

Sasuke: Esta bien, pero que sean alejadas de nuestra casa

Sakura: Esta bien Te amo

Sasuke: Y yo mas a ti

Definitivamente la unica que lo hacia cambiar de opinion y calmar sus ancias asesinas era Sakura. 


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5

En la mansio Uchiha, Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofa junto a Sakura observando a todo el equipo avatar meintras tomaban una tasa de te cortesia de Sakura, todos ya se habian presentado frente a la pelirosa para que ella los conociera, todos estaban callados en un silencio un poco incomodo asique Tensing decidio romper en silencio.

Tensing: Asique, esta es su casa Sasuke-san, es muy grande

Sasuke: Hump...

Korra: Y bien Sasuke-san, en que casa nos quedaremos?

Sasuke: Bueno, como me dejaron a cargo de vigilarlos se quedaran a dos casa enfrente de la mia

Bolin: Suena bien por mi, y que dicen chicos?

Todos: Si

Sakura: Solo una pregunta, alguien sabe cocinar?

Nadie respondio, pero Asami levanto la mano llamando la atencion.

Asami: Yo un poco, pero aun me falta practica

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, acompa ame a la cocina

Sasuke: Si, vamos

Una ves en la cocina, Sasuke y Sakura comenzaron a hablar

Sakura: Porque mejor que todos se queden aqui?

Sasuke: No, cari o no quiero que se queden aqui

Sakura: Pero amor nesecito un poco de ayuda en casa, ya que tu casi no estas por tus misiones y asi tambien me harian compa ia

Sasuke: Si tienes rason cielo, ademas que asi me siento mas tranquilo ya que siempre que salgo de mision me preocupo por ti y no puedo concentrarme bien

Sakura: Esta bien esta decidido se quedaran aqui, vamos a decirles

Sasuke: Si pero antes quiero darte algo

Y antes que Sakura saliera de la cocina, Sasuke la abrazo y le planto un beso en los labios y en la frente, y con eso ultimo salieron a donde estaba el equipo avatar.

Sasuke: Saben cambien de opinion se quedaran aqui en mi casa

Todos: Grasias Sasuke-san

Y así Sakura les enseño a cada persona del equipo avatar su habitacion, mientras en la torre de la hokague, esta Tsunade que habia resibido informacion de un Anbu, la informacion decia que un hombre que sabia controlar los elementos y era un ninja renegado estaba apunto de atacar Konoha junto a sus secuaces.

Tsunade: Bien, lo que dice esta informacion no me resulta muy creible, pero tendremos que mandar a nuestros ninjas mas capacitados por lo que aqui dice "Es un hombre muy peligro y despiadado tambien fuerte mas fuerte que el mismo Madara", madaremos a Naruto, Sasuke, Sai,y tambien quiero probar las fuerzas de los muchachos que me presento Naruto cuando estaba aqui, Shizune ve y busca a Sasuke, Naruto y Sai, tambien en casa de Sasuke deven estar esos chicos

Shizune: Si Tsunade-sama

En Ichiraku ramen estaba como siempre Naruto comiendose su plato numero 12, el rubio estaba pensando en ir a visitar a Hinata ya que desde hacer unas 3 semanas comenzaba a sentir algo por ella, pero algo interrumpido sus pensamientos y su comida.

Shizune: Naruto, la hokague te nesecita en la torre ahora, tienes una mision con Uchiha, Sai y esos chicos que llevaste ante Tsunadee-sama

Naruto: Esta bien, ahora mismo voy

Shizune: Si, nos vemos luego

Naruto: Si, viejo grasias por la comida

Teushi: Vuelve cuando quieras Naruto

Y asi Naruto salio disparado a la torre de la hokague, mientras en la mansion Uchiha, Sasuke estaba casi apunto de estallar porque Bolin le estaba haciendo muchas preguntas que el ni queria responder, Korra, Asami y Beifong estaban ayudando a Sakura en la cocina mietras los hombres estaban el la sala platicando (N/A: o apunto de matar a alguien), el timbre de la mansion sono y Sasuke fue a abrir encontrandose con Shizune.

Sasuke: ¿Que sucede Shizune?

Shizune: La hokague te nesecita para una mision junto a Naruto, Sai y los chicos que estan aqui en tu casa

Sasuke: Bien, se los dire

Shizune: Ok

Y asi Shizune se fue de la mansion Uchiha.


	6. Chapter 6

Advertencia contiene lemon (N/A: Soy un asco para el lemon ya que nunca e escrito uno denle una pequeña oportunidad)

capitulo 6

Cuando Shizune se fue de la mansion Uchiha, Sasuke se dirigio a donde se encontraban todos los muchachos.

Sasuke: Ya, creo que es hora de dormir ma ana tenemos una mision

Mako: Mision, explicate?

Sasuke: Sinceramente con todo lo que a pasado hoy estoy un poco irritable asique ma ana se los digo

Tensing: Pero nesecitamos almenos un explicacion Sasuke-san

Beifong: Yo estoy de acuerdo con el, nesecitamos una explicacion

Sakura: Mejor ma ana chicos, ahora tenemos que ir a cenar y luego a dormir

Todos: Esta bien

Despues de la cena, todos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras en el cuaeto de la pareja Uchiha-Haruno, Sasuke estaba saliendo del ba o desues de una bien merecida ducha, y lo que vio casi hace que se desmaye, ya que frente a el estaba su hermosa novia con una de sus camisas que le taba lo necesario y dejaba a la vista sus cremozos muslos, el Uchiha no pudo haguantar y se acerco a Sakura que se encontraba de espaldas y la abrazo, Sakura al sentir el contacto de el cuerpo de su novio con su espalda se asusto y dio un peque o salto.

Sakura: Tonto, me asustaste

Sasuke: Je-je-je-je no fue mi intension amor, sabes e estado pensando en hacer algo que presisamente no es hablar ni dormir

Sakura ensegruida entendio a que se referia su novio, se sonrojo asta hacerle la competencia a Hinata y un tomate bien maduro, pero la pelirosa se quiso hacer la desentendida y preguntale al pelinegro.

Sakura: A que te refieres Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Que te parece que en ves de decirte lo hago con acciones?

Sakura: Esta bien

Sasuke beso los labios de Sakura con mucha ternura mientras la empujaba a la cama, y la recostaba en ella, ambos ya estaban por casi perder el oxigeno, asique Sasuke comenzo a atacar el cuello de la chica, mientras ella sacaba leves suspiero caragados con el nombre del chico.

Sasuke: Tu bello cuello sabe tan delicioso cielo

Sakura no podia no hablar ya que Sasuke con una de sus manos estaba masajeando el muslo interno de la pelirosa, Sasuke comenzo a sacarle la camisa que tenia puesta la chica, mientras ella con sus manos saco la toalla que cubria la parte vaja del chico y que tambien era lo unico que lo cubria.

Una ves que ambos ya estaban desnudos Sasuke habia vajado la mano asta la parte baja de la chica y habia introducido dos de sus dedos en el intimo lugar, la pelirosa al sentir que su novio habia introdusido sus dedos en ella no pudo evitar gemir y asquear la espalda, Sasuke mientras estimulaba el clirotis de su novia besaba sus senos que estaban ya rojisos por tantas mordidas.

Ambos ya no aguantaban Sasuke tenia a su "amigo" ya muy tenso y ansioso por estar dentro de la parte vaja de la Haruno, Sasuke lentamente comenzo a abrir las piernas de su novia y de una sola estocada la penetro completamente, pasaron solo segundos cuando ya ambos estaban fue de control y no les quedaba nada de cordura, ya que Sasuke daba sus penetrasiones mucho mas rapido y Sakura no paraba de gemir y pedir mas, el Uchiha ya sentia que se venia y podia sentir como las paredes vaginales de Sakura oprimian su miembro cada ves mas, solo fataron cuatro estocadas para que Sasuke se derramara dentro de su chica.

Sasuke: Te amo mi cerezo

Sakura: Yo...tam...tambien te amo

Y con eso ultimo Sasuke beso a Sakura muy suavemente para despues salir de dentro de Sakura y acomodarse a su lado y asi poder dormir abrazando a la pelirosa, los dos no tubieron ni tiempo de hablar un poco ya que el sue o los ataco enseguida, ambos tenian que descansar ya que el dia de ma ana tendrian un largo dia en su mision junto al equipo avatar.


End file.
